


Очень романтическая история

by Ledenika



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bad Humor, F/M, Names, Parody, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/Ledenika
Summary: 2012 год.Существенная часть ру-фандома убеждена, что в Серебряном Тысячелетии Минако и Макото звали соответственно принцесса Минория и принцесса Литавра. Им кажется, что это очень красивые имена, подходящие принцессам. Но мой очень красивый, очень романтичный фанфик о любви принцессы Мажории (сестры Минории) и принца Клавесина (брата Литавры) их сильно возмутил. Почему-то :-)
Kudos: 2





	Очень романтическая история

**Author's Note:**

> Барабан, литавры и тамбурин — ударные музыкальные инструменты.  
> Гитара — струнный муз. инструмент.  
> Клавесин, клавикорд, пианино — струнно-клавишные муз. инструменты.  
> Мажор и минор — два лада гармонической тональности.

Принцесса Литавра в раздражении мерила шагами дорожку.  
— И где их только носит?!   
Наконец межпланетный портал засветился и из него вышли две золотоволосые и голубоглазые девушки — принцесса Минория и её старшая сестра-близнец Мажория. Литавра и Минория были хорошими подругами. Они познакомились на Луне, где вместе служили сейлор-воинами. Мажория была старше сестры на десять минут, что делало её наследницей трона. Таков был обычай: старший ребёнок королевской семьи наследует королевство, следующая по старшинству дочь отправляется на Луну.  
Три девушки отправились во дворец, болтая о разных мелочах. Там их поджидал накрытый в честь приезда двух принцесс стол. Литавра приподняла край скатерти и заглянула под стол. Оттуда на неё посмотрели две невинные детские мордашки.  
— А ну брысь! — строго сказала Литавра, но на самом деле она едва сдерживала смех. Дети с хохотом убежали прочь из обеденного зала. Через три минуты в дверях показались две хорошенькие девочки. Они чинно прошли к столу и уселись.  
— Это мои сестрёнки — Барабана и Пианина — представила Литавра.  
Больше в тот день ничего особенного не произошло. Подруги проговорили весь день, и вечером, уже лёжа в постелях, продолжали болтать.

На следующий день девушки гуляли в саду и вдруг увидели потрясающего парня. Он был высокий, темноволосый, в очень красивом мундире с эполетами и роскошным бархатным ментиком. Девушки так и ахнули, а потом Литавра подбежала к нему и крепко обняла. Почему-то Мажории вдруг стало неприятно на них смотреть.  
— Что-то живот прихватило. — пробормотала она и бегом кинулась во дворец. Прочь! Прочь от чужого счастья, прочь от своих чувств!  
Она упала на свою кровать и тихо застонала сквозь зубы. Ну почему, почему судьба так жестока?! Жестока к ней с самого детства...  
Минорию часто сокращали до Мины. Мажорию же так красиво сократить не удавалось. Её всегда называли только полным именем, из-за этого она стала немного холодной и отстранённой. Но несмотря на это, Мажория оставалась доброй и честной девушкой. Она не могла даже думать о том, чтобы отбить парня у подруги сестры.  
Вдруг ей пришла в голову одно позабытое было обстоятельство. Гостевые покои в этом дворце она делила с Минорией, и сестра рано или поздно должна была вернуться сюда и застать её за недостойным будущей королевы занятием. Мажория вскочила и выбежала из комнаты.  
Она забилась в самый дальний и тёмный угол дворца. Сжалась в комочек, обхватив колени руками... и услышала где-то совсем рядом, за стенкой, чей-то тихий голос.  
— Прости меня. Ты не была у меня первой женщиной. За два месяца до нашего с тобой знакомства у меня был роман с одной придворной дамой. Я не знал, что после той ночи она забеременела. — Мажория узнала голос короля Клавикорда, отца Литавры. — Это она возглавляет бунт. Они требуют признать её ребёнка... моего первенца... наследником трона вместо... — Мажория не стала слушать дальше. Она тихонько выбралась из своего укрытия и бесцельно побрела по коридору.  
— Мажория! — Девушка подняла голову. Ей навстречу шла Минория с возбуждённо горящими глазами. — Так жалко, что ты ушла! Представляешь, тот красавчик — брат Литы! Его из его академии отпустили повидать семью, и вот он приехал! А у тебя уже прошло?  
— Что прошло?  
— Ну, живот, ты же...  
— А-а, — перебила её Мажория, — да, у меня всё прошло!  
И она счастливо улыбнулась.

Литавра, Барабана и Пианина сидели вокруг своего брата Клавесина и слушали его рассказы об учёбе в военной академии. Вдруг дверь открылась и вошла Мажория. Её макияж поражал воображение, и глаз отвести было невозможно. Литавре послышались шаги в комнате, хотя Мажория так и стояла на пороге.  
— Смотри-ка, твой брат покраснел. — хихикнула Минория. Оказывается, пока все смотрели на Мажорию, она незамеченной подошла совсем близко к Литавре.  
Представив друг другу Клавесина и Мажорию, все стали слушать его рассказы. Мажория слушала с большим интересом и задавала много вопросов. Клавесин показал девушкам свою форменную шапку с высоким гульфиком.  
Потом Литавра посмотрела на брата, на Мажорию, переглянулась с Минорией и позвала девочек играть в мяч. На самом деле она, конечно, просто хотела оставить Клавесина с Мажорией наедине...

Судя по всему, у них вполне складывалось. И за обедом, и за ужином Клавесин и Мажория сидели рядом. Они разговаривали обо всём на свете, а Пианина по секрету рассказала, что видела их целующимися. Ей сказали, что подглядывать нехорошо, но девочка только захихикала.  
Но после ужина Клавесин вдруг оттолкнул Минорию от себя.  
— Мы не можем быть вместе! — сказал он. — Мы будущие правители своих королевств, и ты не имеешь право оставить своё королевство и стать моей королевой, а я не имею права оставить своё королевство и стать твоим королём. Мы должны расстаться!  
Полночи Мажория безутешно проплакала в гостевой комнтате, а Минория и Литавра сидели рядом. Они очень сочувствовали ей, но выхода не видели. Тем временем по тёмным коридорам дворца кралась очень красивая черноволосая девушка, немного похожая на цыганку. А по другому коридору крались Барабана и Пианина, замышляющие очередную шалость. И вскоре коридоры, а вместе с ними и пути троих полуночниц, должны были пересечься...

В дверь гостевой спальни постучали.  
— Кто там? — спросила Литавра.  
— Лита, мы тебе сестричку привели! — раздался звонкий голосок Барабаны. — Она очень милая!  
— Какую сестричку?  
Дверь открылась. На пороге стояла красивая черноволосая девушка, на каждой руке которой висело по девочке.  
— Это сестричка Гитара. Она сказала, что мы очень милые. Можно, она будет жить с нами, раз она наша сестричка?  
— Я знаю, кто это. — вдруг сказала Мажория, перестав плакать. — Это дочь предводительницы ваших бунтовщиков. И... короля Клавикорда. Верно?  
— Да. — девушка скромно потупилась.  
— Но как?! — ахнула Литавра.  
— Я случайно подслушала разговор ваших родителей. Молодой принц Клавикорд встречался с одной девушкой. Потом они расстались, и вскоре он познакомился со своей будущей женой. Он не знал, что та девушка забеременела.  
— И теперь она возглавляет бунт... — протянула Минория.  
— Я больше не буду в этом участвовать, — вдруг сказала Гитара. — Моя мать видит во мне лишь средство достижения власти, — её голос был грустным, — а вы — любящая семья. Я думаю, вы больше достойны править этой страной.  
— Бедная. — Пианина ласково погладила её по руке.

Таким образом, всё закончилось хорошо. Утром Гитара объявила, что переходит на сторону действующего короля, а король признал её своей дочерью и наследной принцессой. Принцесса Гитара стала жить с отцом, братом и сёстрами. По поводу воссоединения семьи был устроен большой праздник. Король Клавикорд с умилением смотрел, как танцевали в большом бальном зале принцесса Барабана, принц Клавесин, принцесса Гитара, принцесса Литавра, принцесса Мажория, принцесса Минория и принцесса Пианина. А через год у Клавесина и Мажории родилась маленькая принцесса Тамбурина...


End file.
